venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Not Clear!! Extras By theForest04
Not Clear!! Extras A Venturiantale Fanfiction by Theforest04 (Casey) This fanfiction is a bunch of mini stories of some people in Combine Controlled cities. This is being made on christmas day and also I hope you enjoy the story.- Theforest04. The Story of Barney (From the Gbombs episode.) Location:District 3,City 8. City 8 is a city in Japan that still looks like a mess after the Combine dropped a nuke on it. Barney is walking in City 8, going to his apartment. Barney looks to his left and sees a Cop searching a Citizen for any illegal items. Barney walks to his apartment and when he opens the door, he sees a man run away from him. Barney then follows the strange man and he is led to an apartment. "Hello,Why were you running in the apartment?" Asks Barney. "Because I am planning to get out of this City"Says the man. "Can I get out of the city with you?" Asks Barney. The man sighs and then says "Yes and also my name is Shinogami,what's yours?"Asks Shinogami. "My name is Barney" Says Barney. "Alright Barney, here is my plan to get out of the city" Says Shinogami. Shinogami pulls out a map of the whole entire city. "First, we get out of the apartment and head into the district near the canals which is close by and then we find the airboats and into the canals we go" Says Shinogami. "Cool plan" Replies Barney. Shinogami pulls out two weapons from his closet, a magnum and a shotgun. Shinogami gives Barney the shotgun and Shinogami holds the magnum. Suddenly, a metro-police knocks on the door and says "Open up, you are under arrest for stealing two weapons and killing an officer." "When, they open the door fire" Says Shinogami to Barney. Barney nods. The cops busts down the door and then Barney and Shinogami fire at the three cops. "I don't know what just happened five seconds ago" Says Barney. "That I actually am an anti-citizen" Answers Shinogami. They both then walk out of the apartment building. "Left" Says Shinogami. More cops then come to Barney and Shinogami. "I'll cover you" Said Barney while shooting at the cops. Shinogami got ammo for his magnum. "Good, let's go"Says Shinogami. As soon as Shinogami said that, the overwatch voice went off and said "Detection of Anti-Citizen activity, to all ground units in the area please arrest or kill the Anti-Citizens in any area" "We have to go!" Yells Barney. Location: Near Canal District 2, City 8. Barney and Shinogami were on a bridge and they both looked behind them and saw a Combine Apc. "Run!!"Shouts Shinogami. The Apc then shoots Shinogami and it hits him. "Shinogami, are you okay?"Asks Barney. "Ugh...no and also there was three weapons in the closet" Shinogami says as he pulls out a grenade. Shinogami then turns to his right and fires his magnum at the Combine Soldier coming out of the Apc, hitting the soldier's leg. "I am going to explode this bridge"Whispers Shinogami. "Go!!!" Screams Shinogami. Barney finally sees the airboats and runs to them. The Combine Soldier comes up to Shinogami with more soldiers. "Stand up!"Shouts a soldier. Shinogami stands up, but drops the armed grenade on the ground. The Soldier looks down and sees the grenade and yells "Back..." The Grenade explodes killing Shinogami, some Combine Soldiers, and destroying the bridge. Barney looks back and says "Yeah" Softly. Barney breaths in and out, then he heads into the canals. The Story of Cleopatra (From the Mw2 episode) Location:Canal district 15,City 17. Cleopatra lives in a refugee base in a canal with 7 more people, one of them is her best friend Jeremy. The canal base looks like a red barn. "Alright, so do any of you know where the rebel supply base is?"Asks Cleopatra. "I have a map" Said Jeremy. "Good, thank you Jeremy" Says Cleopatrea. "Your welcome" Says Jeremy. "The supply base is..." Cleopatra is interrupted by a loud bang in the sky. "Look out!!"Yells a refuggee. Then a headcrab canister landed, striking two people. The room is covered in smoke, but the smoke cleared up really fast. Suddenly, two headcrabs come out of the canister and they both dragged the two bodies with teamwork (For some reason.) Then they see Metro-Police enter the building. "Fire!!"Yells Cleopatra. Everybody fires at the Metro-Police and the cops are being wiped out. Cleopatra pulls out her weapon and fires it, killing two cops. Before Cleopatra could shoot another cop, she realized her glock was out of ammo. "Does anyone have any more ammo?" Asks Cleopatra. "Well, we are all out of pistol ammo" Said Jeremy. Cleopatra sighs,while taking out her Smg. Then Suddenly, two zombies come out of nowhere, striking a refugee. Jeremy and another refugee took out the zombies. Then an Combine Elite came out of nowhere too. The Combine Elite fired it's secondary mode, disintegrating someone. Cleopatra kills the elite, but two Combine Soldiers and four manhacks come in the building. One of the Combine Soldiers kill someone. "We've lost too many people"Says Cleopatra. "Jeremy, get the gas for the boat in the next refugee base"Says Cleopatrea again. Jeremy goes upstairs and gets the gas, but Jeremy discovers a giant hole in the wall. Suddenly, a hunter-chopper appears through the hole. Jeremy runs away but gets shot by the hunter-chopper. Cleopatrea then heard Jeremy die, Cleopatrea surrenders. One of the cops arrests her and brings her to the chopper... The ending of this was not expected... I CAN make a pun right now. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! no. The Story of Bon-Bon Location:Industrial site, City 14. Bon-Bon is 7 feet tall, but he is like any other child that is nine years old. But Bon-Bon works at a factory at City 14, the Combine got some children and used them so that they could work. Now, the Combine are planning to make a new synth called a Cremator (If you know the Half life 2 beta.) "I am tired of working at this stupid factory" Bon-Bon said under his breath. While Bon-Bon is working, he discovers a plan of how to escape the factory. While he was thinking, he accidentally smashed one of the Cremator cases. A Combine soldier went up to him and asks "Why did you smash this?" "It was by accident" Answers Bon-Bon. The Soldier sighs and goes back to talking to one of his Combine friends. Later... It is now 6:30 and the Combine put the chidren to their beds. "Good night" Says the Soidler unenthustiacticly.The Combine Solider then closes the door loudly. Bon-Bon wakes up and sees a vent between some of the beds. Bon-Bon crawls into the vent and then he sees two cops talking to each other about something. Bon-Bon finds a dead headcrab right in front of him. He goes to the other side of the vent and drops the dead headcrab in the room. "Parasite! Parasite!" Yells one of the cops. Bon-Bon giggles a little, because he is trying not to draw attention. He is now walking on the catwalk and hoping not to get seen. He suddenly finds an exit that leads him to the outside. Location: District 10,City 14. Bon-Bon sees a bunch of Combine outside an apartment. A Metro-Poilce comes outside with a rebel arrested. "Oh no" Says Bon-Bon to himself. The Metro-Police talks to another cop and says "This one is the leader of the group,he had only two members and we killed them both" Says the cop. Bon-Bon leaves the street and goes into an alleyway.(What a safe place.) Location:Unknown rebel base,City 14. Bon-Bon is still walking in the alleyway and sees no one. "Hello"Says Bon-Bon looking for anyone. All he sees are bullet holes and garbage all over the alleyway. Bon-Bon is suddenly alerted when he hears Combine radio's. He then runs to another part of the alleyway and sees a bunch of Metro-Police people surronding a few rebels. "What are you doing?!" Asks one rebel shocked. "You are an anti-citizen, if you don't surrender, we will arrest or kill you" Says one of the cops. "Stop it" Says another rebel. Bon-Bon is now scared of watching this. "Leave us alone!" Yells a rebel. The cop pulls a gun out and aims it at the rebel. Bon-Bon hides behind a broken washing machine and covers his ears. All he hears is faint gunshots. "One...two...three...four gunshots"Bon-Bon says to himself. Bon-Bon then hides somewhere else when he sees the two other rebels getting arrested. After the two cops pass by, Bon-Bon runs to the place where he hears a loud sound. He then meets a rebel that steals a weapon from a dead Combine Soldier. "Hey, you" Whispers the rebel to Bon-Bon. Bon-Bon goes to the rebel and asks "What's happening?" "The Combine discovered our base and noticed too many rebels in here" Answers the rebel. "Follow me" Says the rebel again. Bon-Bon follows the rebel into an torn down Combine checkpoint. They are both walking peacefully, until they see a blue line coming out of a building. "God darnit, there is a Combine Sniper in that building" Says the rebel. "How do we make him stop sniping us?" Asks Bon-Bon. (That sounds like a really stupid Cod question someone would ask.) "With a grenade"Says the rebel. The rebel throws a grenade and completly destroy's the Soldier. "Cool" Says Bon-Bon. Bon-Bon and the rebel never realize they are heading into the canals. Intermission:Don't ask why I put this here, it is because I just felt kind of bored for a little bit and I just wanted to do this for no reason. Then Johnny Ghost goes up to Officer Maloney and says "Birds are ugly and I will kill u with me knive" Officer Maloney replies by screaming "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Intermission over: You are still asking why I did this. Location:Canals district 1, City 14. Bon-Bon and the rebel are in the canals. "Alright, we are here"Says the rebel. After she says that a Metro-Police shot the rebel in the back,killing her. "Ma'am, are you-" Bon-Bon was shocked when he saw a cop in front of him. "There you are, you should have never left the factory, the project is cancelled because of you" Says the cop angry. The cop was almost about to grab him until, the cop was stabbed by another rebel. The rebel put his knive away and said "Hey my name is Chakalata soup" Bon-Bon is now happy. Well, the ending was kind of anti-climatic. A little bit... The story of Sgt.Kills alot. (Spoilers:If you haven't read the actual story.) Location: The Citadel,City 17. Seargent Kills alot is a spy for the Combine that gets information from the rebels. The Sgt enters the door to Dr.Breen's office. "Breen, we found and killed four main targets" Says Sgt.Kills alot. "There names were Gertrude, Spencer, Johnny Ghost, and Toast" Says Sgt.Kills alot again. Seargent Kills alot threw the pictures of them at Breen's desk. "Good, now did you find Billy yet?" Asks Dr.Breen. "Uhh...no" Says Sgt.Kills alot disapointed. "Well, when you find him...capture him" Replies Dr.Breen. "Yes, sir" Says Sgt.Kills alot. The Seargant was almost about to leave the room, until Dr.Breen yelled "Wait!!" The Sgt turned around and said "Yes what is it,Breen" "I got news that Papa Acachalla was arr-" Dr.Breen was interrupted by Sgt. Kills alot saying "Yes, I know that" Breen sighed and said "I don't know why they're doing this, only if they could just learn the truth that the Combine are our protectors" Suddenly, A Combine Shotgunner came into the room and said "Our Soldiers found Billy and his group, but the soldiers were killed" Breen threw the pictures of Gertrude, Spencer, Johnny Ghost and Toast around the room. "Also, aren't you suppose to be at training code #34501" Says Dr.Breen. "Oh yeah, sorry" Says the Combine Shotgunner. Sgt.Kills alot goes to the shotgunner and slaps him. The shotgunner sighs and leaves the room. A Metro-Police comes into the room and says "Billy just entered the building" Seargent Kills alot puts on his Metro-Police clothes and says "Lets do this" The End. Fun fact 1:This is the last thing I am going to do with Not Clear!! Fun fact 2:The last mini-story was suppose to be in Not Clear!!, but it was more military then Combine. Fun fact 3: There was suppose to be a lot more stuff in the regular Not Clear fanfiction, but it would've been kind of long. Fun fact 4: Bye. What was your favorite and non-favorite story?